Kindred Spirits
by KirbyRevolution105
Summary: What if, in the Dark World, Aya was sent to an alternate reality by her mother rather than being sent back home? She searches for a way back home, with the help of a girl and her parents. Oh, did I mention that the girl looked like Dio and Aya? DioAya everywhere!


Hey! This is my first Mad Father story, _Kindred Spirits_!

This will be some sort of 'dream- come- true' for those who ship DioAya. You guys will definitely like this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mad Father!

* * *

The Dark World. It was a self- explanatory kind of place, dark and depressing. The surrounding were a dark red and black, the floor line with dark red tiles that sounded as if they were metal. In the middle of the darkness, sat a small girl who was clutched a small bottle close to her.

Her mother, Monika Drevis, was floating above the tiles. An odd purple aura surrounded her as she glared murderously at her daughter. Her brown hair floats up in several directions with that evil magical power.

Aya let her hand rest on the cap of the bottle and looked up at her mother, a sad look on her face. Monika halted and backed away, her face showing fear.

"_A- __AYA?__ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _she asked.

"I'm sorry, Mom..." Aya said, her face wet with tears.

The bottle glowed when Aya opened it.

"_STOP, AYA!_" Monika shouted, "..._AAA..._"

Monika darkened slightly before she suddenly gave off a wave of light. Monika yelled out in pain and bright light filled the once dark place. Aya heard her mother, her voice getting softer.

"_AAAaaaaa..."_

The light vanished, leaving Monika to glow on her own. Aya could only watch.

"_...I'M FA... DING... MY BODY IS DISAPPEARING..."_

"Mom...!" she screamed.

"_...YA...A...YA..._" Monika whispered, her voice fading quickly, "_AYA..."_

"No! Don't go!" Aya screamed.

Aya ran towards Monika out of pure desperation. She reached her arms towards, as if to save her.

Aya stared at the light that was her mother. She felt tears start to prick her eyes when the lights vanished to thin air. She went down on her kneesm looking down at the floor.

"Mom..."

Her mind started to shut down and she let it shut down. Aya just saw her mother disappear again and it was her fault this time. At least her father was safe. With that last thought, she let the light wash over her and she fell unconscious.

As Aya fell unconscious, an incredibly dim outline of Monika shone. Her face was tainted with a frown as she looked down at her only daughter.

_"I cannot send you back home, Aya. I can't let your father turn you into a doll. Instead, I will send you somewhere else, somewhere where you can be safe."_

And Monika Drevis disappeared.

* * *

In the quiet halls of a large mansion, a little girl was running down the halls chasing a small white rabbit. The mansion was quite big, with dark blue halls and plenty of doors that led to different rooms. It was a little bit too big for a family of three. The girl skidded into the main hall that led out to the main entrance.

"Snowflake! Stop running from me, please! You're injured!" she exclaimed.

The girl's bright blond hair was lazily tied up in a ponytail and her sapphire colored eyes were wide. The light blue sundress she was wearing went left and right as she ran. The sandals she wore matched her sundress.

"Snowflake!" she whined.

Meanwhile, one of Snowball's bunnies, Snowflake hopped away from his master's daughter. He felt as if he should go outside. There was something... or someone there. Someone important.

The little girl followed the bunny out to the front courtyard and she stopped in her tracks. On the courtyard laid a girl that looked older than her, but...

The girl looked exactly like her mother.

The small blonde backed away, her eyes developing tears. She saw Snowflake and picked him up. Then, she ran back into the house.

The girl ran into different rooms until she found her mother and father walk out of the archives.

The woman had short black hair and the same sapphires as the little girl. She was wearing something akin to a maid's dress, but did not have as many frills and was blue in color. She wore a golden pendant around her neck.

The man next to her had the same messy blond hair as his daughter. One of his eyes were covered by a onyx black eye patch while the other was not. He had a nice golden honey colored eye, which should have been the color of the eye had was hiding behind the eye patch. The man wore a simple white polo and black pants tucked into brown boots.

"Mommy, Daddy!" the girl cried, running towards the pair.

The pair knelt down at the girl and the girl's mother hugged her.

"Lily- Anne, what's wrong?" the man asked, looking down at his duaghter.

The five year old girl, Lily- Anne shuffled away from her mother and gestured her arms wildly.

'Th- There was a girl! Out on the yard! I- I never saw her before!" she exclaimed.

The man and woman looked at each other before turning back at their daughter.

"Can you take us there?" the woman asked.

Lily- Anne nodded and quickly took her parents out to the courtyard, Snowflake following close behind.

"Th- There!" she exclaimed.

Her parents bend down at the collapsed girl and they gasped.

"Aya, she-" the man started to say.

"She- She looks just like me!" said twenty- six year old Aya Drevis, her eyes wide, "Dio, do- do you know why?"

The blond man, twenty- seven year old Dio Drevis grimaced, his eyebrows creased together.

"I don't know, Aya. But if she is you, then we have to take her inside. We don't want anything to happen to you."

Aya nodded as Dio picked up little ten year old Aya and walked towards the house. Lily- Anne Drevis followed her parents inside, looking at her mother's younger self warily.

As they went inside the mansion, Monika, ten year old Aya's Monika, smiled.

_"There. Now you should be safe. Safe from your father."_

* * *

The first chapter of _Kindred_ _Spirits_ is now finished! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_  
_

You notice that Dio and Aya have now the same last name, right? What do you think happened? *Evil smirk*

Reviews are LOVED!


End file.
